


Little Casey Poe

by coldfusion9797



Category: Con Air (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Casey Poe isn't so little anymore and someone has noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Casey Poe

**Author's Note:**

> This fic belongs to my sister TreasureHunterGirl. I'm posting it for her because she doesn't have an account. Still comment if you want and I'll be sure to pass them on to her :)

The knock at the door seemed inappropriate to Casey, it was unnecessary. Knocking was for strangers or unwelcome people; he was neither. However, she knew that knock belonged to him, it could be no one else's. Even from upstairs she recognised it. Casey listened for a moment to see if either of her parents would get the door; nothing, they must've been out the back and unable to hear it. She sighed and rolled off her bed to head down to the front door. As she passed the mirror in her room she gave herself a quick check and was horrified to find her hair a mess. She ran a comb through it a few times and once satisfied continued down stairs.

As her bare feet hit the carpeted stairs with light taps she smiled to herself, of all her parents' friends the one waiting at the front door was her favourite.

"Come in," she called as she made it to the entrance of the house.

Finally, he opened the door and looked inside. It'd been a while since Casey had seen him, a few months at least. Even though he and her father were good friends they didn't get to see him that often. He was pretty much a work-a-holic based in California and they were living the family life in Alabama.

He was still wearing his work suit and looked a little tired but all in all he was the same as ever.

"Hey Larkin," said Casey.

"Casey," replied Larkin, a smile brightening his tired eyes. "How are you?"

He stepped inside and Casey threw her arms around his neck.

"It's good to see you," she cried. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten where we lived."

He returned her hug, a little awkwardly, and sighed.

"Work has been hectic," he said. "But it's great to get the chance to come and see you guys."

They both held the hug a little longer than necessary and then let go, Casey was surprised to find herself so reluctant to part from him. He looked at her and she felt herself blush, again she was surprised by her reaction.

"Make yourself at home," she said gesturing towards the door into the living room. "I'll go see where Mum and Dad are."

She then hurried off towards the back of the house, leaving Larkin alone and slightly stunned by her abrupt exit.

Casey opened the back door and peered out at the outdoor dining area where she'd assumed they must be; empty.

_Damn_ , she thought to herself. _Where are they?_

She wandered back into the kitchen and lent up against the bench thinking. She noticed a note on the fridge and looked closer in order to read it.

_Gone to the shop, back at about 5. Mum & Dad xx_

Casey ripped it off the fridge and re-read it. How hadn't she noticed them leave? She glanced at her watch, it was only 4:20pm, that meant she had over half an hour of having to entertain Larkin before they got back. Ordinarily she would've been fine with it but she was still shocked by her reaction to seeing him and didn't know what it meant. She peeked around the door and spied Larkin across the hallway in the next room, he was sitting on the sofa rubbing his eyes. He taken his jacket off and was wearing a white collared shirt, his gun and holster were now clearly visible.

Casey couldn't help but think he looked hot... _What am I thinking?_ She thought angrily to herself as she pulled back and stood in the kitchen. Her heart beat had quickened and she could feel it hammering away in her chest.

She ran her hands through her long blonde hair in a distressed manner. _My God_ , she thought. _Am I crushing on Vince Larkin?_

Larkin stopped rubbing his eyes and blinked a few times rapidly, the vision of sixteen year old Casey Poe with her denim short shorts and tight white t-shirt were still dancing in front of them. He shook his head and slapped himself to snap out of it. He was tired from the day's work and the flight; that was all. A good night's sleep would bring him to his senses...but that was hours away, what would he do until then?

_You're a grown man_ , he told himself. _You can handle this situation._

He was forty years old. The fact surfaced to the forefront of his mind out of nowhere. A forty year old, single man with no life but his work and no sight of anything in the future but more of the same. Casey was a sixteen year old school girl with everything ahead of her, she'd never think of him in that way.

_What am I thinking? I don't want her to think of me that way. I shouldn't be thinking of her in that way, she's Poe's daughter!_

And that was the bottom line here; she was Cameron Poe's daughter. Larkin was one of the only people that Cameron really trusted, he'd told him that. How could he consider breaking that trust after everything they'd been through? Larkin was suddenly cast back to that night in Vegas when it was finally all over, he remembered looking over at the Poes, reunited at last. Casey was only a little girl then, she certainly wasn't anymore. Larkin had thought then, as he did now, how good it was to see them together, happy again. He entertained the idea of a family of his own for a moment but was bitterly reminded that he had no one, no one at all to share in his joys and his sorrows.

Casey took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She'd been gone for ten minutes now and she knew Larkin would be wondering where she'd gone. She couldn't just leave him there by himself, he'd come to visit them not to sit in their living room alone. But how could she go back out there knowing that she felt this way?

_Pull yourself together girl!_ She told herself and before she could deliberate anymore, marched back in the direction of the living room to find Larkin sitting there looking hotter than ever.

_Damn it!_

He looked up at her and their eyes locked for a moment before he looked away guiltily.

_He knows!_ Casey panicked. She felt her cheeks redden.

"Casey," said Larkin, he seemed to be struggling.

Was he going to let her down easy?

She couldn't help it; she sat down next to him.

"Yes," she replied in almost a whisper.

"I..." he was still struggling to talk to her and kept glancing away nervously.

"What is it?" she asked, unable to take her eyes off him now.

He turned and faced her, looking into her eyes.

"Nothing," he muttered.

Casey didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed.

He was still looking at her and she at him.

His hand came up and touched her cheek.

"You're..." he started.

Casey couldn't resist any longer, not now his hand was on her face.

She grabbed him and pulled him towards her, their lips met and she kissed him.

He tried, half-heartedly to pull back but Casey just pushed him back so he was lying on the sofa looking up at her, on top of him.

She watched as the reluctance in his eyes vanished and he lent forward to kiss her.

SLAM!

A car door alerted them that Cameron and Trisha had arrived home.

They both froze.

Then they both scrambled.

Casey jumped up and started patting down her hair while Larkin sat up and straightened his shirt out as best he could.

"God, I feel like I'm in high school again," he muttered.

"I _am_ in high school," replied Casey with a grin just as the front door opened and her parents entered the house.

"Hi Mum, Dad," said Casey when they entered the room where only moments ago she'd been making out with Larkin. "Look who's here."

Larkin smiled weakly and guiltily; "Hi," he managed to say.

Casey turned so only Larkin could see her and winked at him, he suddenly didn't feel so bad anymore.


End file.
